


Hexed

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally starts paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #437: Celebration.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Hexed

~

The scene repeated, this time with Harry paying attention. He noticed an odd blur, then the scene resumed with both of them turning away from the desk empty-handed. 

“Bloody hell,” he whispered. “This memory’s been tampered with!”

“Salazar bless,” Malfoy sneered. “You’re back! Let’s have a celebration.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Git.” 

“Should we watch it again or are you satisfied?” asked Malfoy. 

“I’ve seen enough,” Harry said. “Let’s watch mine now.” 

After exiting, Harry extracted his memory, and upon going in, they both saw the same blank spot. 

“We were hexed.” Malfoy growled afterwards. “Fuck!” 

Harry could only agree. 

~

“Whoever did it was skilled.” Hermione lowered her wand. “I can’t restore the memories.” 

“As I told Potter when he suggested we come here,” Malfoy sniffed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “When I discover my mind’s been tampered with, _I_ like to get checked out by a Mind Healer.” 

Malfoy snorted, not replying. 

Harry sighed. “Any clue who could’ve done this, Hermione?” 

“There’s no way to tell. Sorry.” 

Harry nodded. “Thanks anyway. See you.” 

“You’re attending Molly and Arthur’s anniversary celebration this weekend?” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” 

“If we’re done with social hour,” Malfoy snapped, “perhaps we could get back to work?” 

~


End file.
